Electronic data processing terminals have come into wide use in recent years. In general, such terminals include a cabinet containing a cathode ray tube and a keyboard and other associated electronic apparatus.
Operator comfort has become an important consideration, and, toward this end, it has been considered desirable to be able to adjust the height of the cabinet containing the cathode ray tube.
The requirement is to be able to raise and lower a relatively heavy cabinet with ease, with minimum manipulation by the user, and, when lowered, the lifting mechanism should have minimum height. The present invention satisfies these requirements in a height adjustment mechanism for a terminal display cabinet.